


we stole fire from the gods, so we became them

by evolsailor



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Improbable - Freeform, Like, More tags to be added, Multi, Noah's Got Anxiety, PTSD, Paralysis, Stress-Induced Vomit, bad anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolsailor/pseuds/evolsailor
Summary: Kevin wasn't happy being infected. So he stopped it.





	1. Prologue

Kevin killed the Observer.

Well, sort of.

He pulled him out and ripped him to tiny pieces, and absorbed what was left.

His powers.

And proceeded to do the same to the rest of the Collective....and the Adminstrator.

And HABIT.

Then revived Jeff. And Stephanie.

And Milo.

And brought Noah back from the boardwalk.

 

Noah remembered it, then. He had fallen- curled on the boardwalk in pain. His back had two gashes down the middle, and he was starting to give into the bloodloss and the exhaustion.

When somebody was standing over him.

The voice- of the Observer. Urging him to wake up.

Noah half-heartedly smacked at his ankles in protest.

He said he was Kevin. 

And he finally scooped Noah into his arms.

And Noah stopped fighting, sobbing.

But there was the entrance.

And Kevin was carrying him to it.

 

Before Noah could question it, he was asleep.


	2. Drowning

Noah was definitely drowning.

It didn't matter that he was in his dry bed in his dry house, in his dry pajamas, he was drowning and he was most definitely going to die.

The water was filling up his lungs and he was definitely being choked- by the Observer? By himself?- and the air wouldn't, WOULD NOT COME, and everything hurt and burned and-

"Noah. Noah, are you okay?"

No, he was _not_ okay, he was drowning, how could Kevin not see that? How could Kevin not see the water and the grime in it and-

"Noah, honey, please breathe. Please, tell me what's wrong."

He couldn't breathe! He was drowning! Hands wrapped around his arms and held him, _holding him under the water_.   
Noah tried to pry them off himself.

"Noah!" 

Noah wasn't drowning. It hit him like a freight train - or maybe like the fall to a boardwalk, ha ha- that no, he wasn't drowning, he was staring at Kevin- yes, Kevin, his boyfriend, _not the Observer!_ \- and the only wet thing present were the tears on his cheeks. 

"K-Kevin. Hey." He managed, forcing a smile.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kevin knitted his eyebrows and squinted. "Can I let go of you and grab my glasses?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, get your glasses- so you can see."

Kevin turned to grab his glasses and turn on the lamp. Noah hissed and blinked against the sudden light.

"Okay. I can see you. So- wait, are you crying?"

"It's fine." Noah sniffed, wiping at his cheeks. "I'll be fine."

"No, hey, what's wrong? Should I call Milo?"

"No! I mean..." Noah cleared his throat. "No, don't call Milo, please."

"O...okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't supposed to make sense. Not yet.


	3. The Maxwell-Asher Stare-Down

"So you had another nightmare."

"And you didn't?"

"That's not what I'm asking and you know it."

The Asher-Maxwell stare-down was a common occurrence nowadays. It started the same way each time; Milo or Noah made a comment, usually insecure and concerning on Milo's case, and smartass on Noah's, and it always resulted in them staring at eachother, patiently waiting for the other to break.

That morning, it was Noah.

"It was just a dream! I got- I thought I was drowning. It was a nightmare. A _normal fucking nightmare_!" Noah raised his hand angrily, bringing it down at Milo's flinch. (They didn't talk about it.)

"Kevin said he thought he needed to call me." Milo raised his eyebrows, a face his his father had passed to him, the one he'd given Noah all his life. Of course, the scar on his face made it look different than it had when they were nineteen, but it held the same effect for Noah.

"Kevin thinks a lot of things." Noah sipped his coffee with a groan. 

"Yeah, he's a smart guy, and-"

"And a god."

"And a god. Yeah, and a god. He can tell if you're stressed." 

"He can't _read minds_."

"He can tell things pretty easily." Milo traced his finger around the rim of his plastic coffee cup. "Y'know, intuition from the collective member's _energy_...."

"Get on with it, Asher." Noah sighed.

"Is this about Observer?"

"No."

"Is it?"

"No!"

It was and they both knew it. Noah was never the best at keeping things a secret from Milo, godly intuition or not.

"....I thought he was pushing me under in the dream. When Kevin grabbed me, I assumed...." Noah shrugged, shrinking in on himself.

"This is why-"

"I'm not breaking up with Kevin."

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, but you thought it."

"I...listen. He was the host of the creature that tormented you-"

" _Kevin isn't the Observer_!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" 

"What happened to him being your best friend?" Noah asked accusingly.

" _You're_ my best friend." Milo retorted, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. "And I'm worried about what dating Kevin might do, consid-"

"Considering my trauma, I know." Noah gripped his coffee cup. They weren't yelling; but the Starbucks employees kept giving them side eye. At 8:47, the customers were too tired to care. But neither Noah nor Milo could really sleep past 7 o'clock, not anymore.

"I know you like him, a lot, and he likes you, a lot, and I'm sure he treats you well." Milo gave Noah a look. "He _does_ treat you well, correct?"

"Yes! Christ, Milo, I'm an adult. I know when to break up with a guy, and I'm not gonna break up with somebody like Kevin."

"You haven't had a lot of relationships."

"Jenna Carter, freshman year."

"You were pretending to be straight."

"Fine. Her brother."

"He took your virginity and then was terrified of being outed so he bullied you from then on,and outed _you_ to the entire school. Then he took James McGee to senior prom. Everybody accepted him then." Milo sipped his latte.

"Everybody accepted me, too."

"They did not. You cried about it."

Sometimes, Noah regretted telling Milo everything. And most times, he hated that Milo was usually right.

"Whatever. But are you seriously comparing Kevin to Terry Carter?"

"God, no. Kevin is no Terry." Milo scoffed. "He's good, I know that, I _know_ him."

"He wouldn't hurt me." Noah said sternly.

Milo leaned forward. "Noah, listen to me. We don't know what he's capable of; even on accident. He broke your ribs when he hugged you too hard."

"It was an accident!" Noah argued.

"I don't care. We're finally both back, and I don't want anything happening to you." 

"I'm supposed to meet Evan at 9:30." Noah avoided both what Milo had said and his eyes. "It's nine."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"Want the rest of my coffee?"

"Cappuccinos are for the weak."

Noah rolled his eyes and dropped the cup into the trashcan, walking away with his backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"I love you." Milo called after him.

"I love you too," Noah replied, without hesitation, as he opened the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its six am save me


End file.
